Alex 2
by SBMFanatic
Summary: Continuation of 'Alex'. Matt Hardy/OC Shannon Moore/OC Jeff/Beth
1. Chapter 1

**So, I own nothing recognized, as always. On with part 2.**

****

The next morning, Alex was holding Matthew in her arms. Matt was sleeping beside her. She looked up as she heard a light knock. She quietly called out, "come in." Mickie poked her head in, smiling at the blue bundle in Alex's arms. "Hi Micks." "Hey. Is that my new nephew?" "It is. Wanna hold him?" "Yeah." Mickie quickly washed her hands and accepted the bundle. "He's adorable." "I know. And thank you." "Who all knows?" "Just the family." "Ah. When will you tell everyone else?" "Soon. Just not now. I'm enjoying the privacy." "Okay." Mickie left soon after, needing to finish packing.

When Matt woke up, he heard Alex softly singing 'Baby Mine' to Matthew. When Matthew was asleep, he commented, "you make a good mother." "Thanks Matty." "Mickie stop by?" "Yeah. She left just a little bit ago." "Ah." He accepted his son with a smile. "You okay with me leaving Saturday?" "Yeah. I'll miss you, but, it's your job." "How long do you have off?" "As long as I need. Vince was happy that the birth went okay." "Good. I love you." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too Matty."

The next day, both Matthew and Alex were released. Once home, Matt grabbed Matthew's carrier with one hand, Alex's with the other. He released her hand to unlock the door, letting her walk in first. Once in, Matt and her sat on the floor, the carrier in between them. Alex called Lucas, smiling as the dog ran to her. "Hi Lucas", she cooed, showing the dog affection. "Lookie Lucas. Look who's home." Lucas sniffed at the baby before sitting by the carrier, wagging his tail. Matt smiled and petted the dog. "Good boy." Alex smiled, giving Lucas a pat before picking up her stirring baby.

Saturday soon rolled around. Matthew was asleep as Alex watched Matt pack, frowning slightly. Matt noticed the frown and said, "you know I have to go." "I know. I'll miss ya though." "I'll miss you too, sweets." "Hurry home?" "I will. I love you. And our son. I'll try and be home as soon as I can." "Okay." "Call Beth or dad if you need anything." "I will. Love you too." He pulled her up and kissed her. She smiled, returning it. He kissed Matthew's forehead and left. She sighed, grabbing the monitor and set off to clean the house. She took it easy, weary of her recent delivery.

One day, she got a call from her dad. "Hi daddy." 'Hi princess. How's my grandson doing?' "He's good. When will you be here to meet him in person?" She heard the front door open and shut, but thought nothing of it. 'Soon enough. Where are you at, anyways?' "At home." 'What room?' "The nursery. Why?" He appeared in the door. "This is why." She hung up the phone and hugged him tightly. "I missed you daddy." "I missed you too, princess." "I have a little boy for you to meet." She picked up her awake son and carefully handed him to Shawn. "Dad, your first grandson, Matthew Michael. Matthew, this is your grandpa." Shawn smiled at the baby, proud. "I can see you in him. He does look a lot like Matt though." "I know." "I'm sorry I wasn't here." "You're here now. That's all that matters." "Chris back yet?" "No. He said he'd be here as soon as he could. So..." Shawn nodded, smiling down at Matthew. He left the next day, needed in another state.

Matt did come home, and they announced Matthew's birth. He had to leave again soon after. She fed her son his bottle and burped him. She was rocking him as she sat on the floor in the living room. Lucas was beside her, head on her thigh. She traced a hand over Matthew's face, smiling as he leaned into it. "Hi my little love. I'm sitting here thinking, I just met you days ago, yet, I'm loving you so much already." Matthew just made a noise, listening to her. She looked up as Lucas barked. She smiled as she seen Beth in the doorway, holding Ruby. "Hi Beth." "Hey. You have some visitors." "Who?" Kendal appeared and said, "get up and see." She accepted her nephew, letting Alex get up. Alex entered the kitchen and smiled.

****

**Who do ya'll think the visitor is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No reviews or anything. That's sad. Oh well. I still am posting this. Own nothing recognized.**

****

Alex entered the kitchen and grinned, seeing her older non-biological brother. "Jerky!" "Hi Ali-cat." She hugged him tightly, which he returned. "I've missed you, big brother." "I've missed you too, little sister." "You ready to meet him?" "Yeah." Kendal carefully handed Matthew to her, and she handed him to Chris. "Jerky, meet your godson, Matthew Michael." "Godson?" "Yeah." She was surprised when he sniffled. "Thank you." He then looked at Matthew. "He looks a lot like Matt. Your eyes and nose though." "I know." "He'll be a little heartbreaker when he's older." "Don't I know it." They looked up when a voice exclaimed, "auntie!"

Alex turned and smiled, seeing her nephew. "Aiden." She knelt and Aiden hugged her. "Where's your sister?" "Right here", a little voice said. Alex turned and seen Chey, Summer behind her. Alex hugged her, then stood to hug her visually pregnant friend. "How much longer?" "Little less then 3 months." "Chris, you better be there for that." He laughed, still holding Matthew. "I will be. I don't have much planned for March." "Good. What are you having?" Summer said, "another girl." "Named?" "Haven't decided." "Okay." Summer, Aiden and Chey, who had help, all held Matthew, who soaked up the attention.

Soon enough though, everyone but Kendal left. Alex seen Kendal bite her lip nervously and asked, "what's wrong?" "Can I ask you something?" Alex seen the serious look and nodded. "How did you know that you were pregnant?" "Well, morning sickness. And I missed my period. Why?" "I might be." "What?" "I'm late. And, I've been dealing with morning sickness." "Got any tests?" "A few." "Go take them. I'll wait with you. I have to feed him anyways." "Okay." Alex was feeding Matthew when Kendal returned, taking a nervous breath. "Shan know?" "Not yet. I didn't wanna say anything and have it be a bug." "Understood." Alex burped Matthew and put him down for his nap.

She came back and asked, "do you wanna be pregnant?" "Yeah. I mean, both Matt and Jeff have kids now. And, I've always wanted them." "Does Shan?" "I asked him and he said yeah." The timers then went off. "Do you wanna look?" "Not really. Will you?" "Sure." Alex went and checked, coming back. "So?" "So, they all came back with the same result. Welcome to the world of swollen ankles and mood swings." "I'm pregnant?" "Yep." Kendal hugged her tightly, grinning. "Don't tell anyone yet?" "I won't. I promise." "Thank you." "You're welcome."

Soon enough, it was the night of Matt's big Christmas bash. Alex was happy for that night. A friend was scheduled to watch Matthew and Ruby at Matt's house, not big on partying. She had just changed into a red tee when arms wrapped around her waist. She looked at him through the mirror, leaning back. He kissed her neck and said, "I love you, Alex Hardy." "I love you too, Matt Hardy." He nuzzled her neck, and she smiled. She faced him, linking her hands with him. They just stared at each other, conveying silent words of love. They soon kissed, and broke apart at the sound of knocking. Matt groaned and said, "I should answer that." "Yep. I have to finish getting ready, anyways." He nodded, stole a kiss, and left. Alex smiled and finished up, smiling.

At the party, she stopped Kendal. "Tell him yet?" "No." "Why?" "I've chickened out. Doctor confirmed it though." "Kenny, you need to tell him. If I know Shan, and I'd like to think that I do, he'll be thrilled." "Okay. Can you get him over here?" "Sure. Give me a minute." She scanned the room and spotted Shannon in the ring with Jeff. After they were done, Alex approached him. "Ken needs you, Shan." "Anything wrong?" "No. Trust me. She justs needs to tell you something." "Okay." She watched as Kendal talked to Shannon, and the grin that Shannon got. Matt joined her and asked, "what's Reject so happy about?" "You'll find out." Shannon got the mic and exclaimed, "my baby's having a baby", before rejoining a smiling Kendal. This got a huge cheer from the room. "You've got another niece or nephew coming." "Wow. Didn't expect it." "Go congratulate them." He nodded and brought her with him.

"Congrats Reject." "Thanks man." Alex hugged Kendal and said, "I told you." "I know." She then hugged Shannon as Matt hugged his little sister. "Congrats Shan." "Thank you. You and Beth will be there for her, right?" "Yeah. Of course we will. You know me." "I know." The rest of the night was spent partying. Around one AM, Alex pulled Matt aside. "I'm heading back up. I miss our boy." "I'll be up soon. Love you." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "I love you too."

Soon enough, Christmas Eve was there. The whole family was there, spending some time together. They were talking about the good things that had happened that past year. Matt said, "I finally got married." Beth joked, "much to the disappointment of thousands of fans everywhere." Alex laughed and asked, "how do you think Jeff's fans will take it when you two get married?" "Some will love it. Others will hate it. I've taken the heat before." "Understood." Shane asked, "what was one of your favorite moments of the year, Alex?" "Umm, finding out that I was pregnant. That, and marrying Matt." "Understood with the first. But are you sure about the second?" They laughed at the playful glare Matt sent Shane. "I'm sure about it."

****

**R&R guys and girls. Or don't. Your choice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Own nothing recognized.**

****

The next morning, Alex woke up and felt a weight around her waist. She looked and seen Matt nestled close to her. She smiled slightly and moved to get up when she felt his arms tighten. She looked back and seen Matt awake, smirking playfully. "I have to get up." "No you don't." "Yes I do. Your son will be up soon." "He won't be up." Then, they heard Matthew's cries. Matt groaned and released her. She kissed him lightly and went to check on the baby. She changed him and went to get him a bottle made. After feeding and burping him, she set him in his chair in the living room. She sat by him, Lucas laying by her. Matt soon joined them, kissing her lightly and kissing his forehead. "Merry Christmas sweets." "Merry Christmas Matty." "Ready for presents?" "Yeah." "Close your eyes." "Okay." She heard rustling, and heard Matt say, "open them." She looked and seen a red and black acoustic guitar.

"Matt, it's beautiful." "You like it?" "Yeah. I love it." He smiled and said, "good." They traded their gifts, entertaining Matthew. "You enjoy your gifts", he asked, picking up the torn wrapping paper. "Yeah. You?" "Yeah. Play something for us?" "Okay." She tuned the guitar and started playing. Matthew watched her, curious. When she finished, Matt clapped. "You're good, sweets." "Thanks." A few days passed, and it was soon New Year's Eve. Alex knew her limit for that night, and was looking forward to the small party Matt was hosting.

She was talking to Jeff, who was holding his nephew, when arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled and said, "hi Matty." "How'd you know it was me?" "Lucky guess. Plus, I'd recognize your scent anywhere." He smiled and kissed her neck. "Jeff, you mind watching him for a bit? I wanna walk with her." "Go ahead." He led Alex outside, walking around the property hand in hand. "This has been an eventful year, huh?" She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Us getting married. Me having our baby." "Me leaving WWE." "Yeah. I don't think I'd change a thing though." Matt smiled and said, "neither would I." They soon got back to the house and Alex accepted her yawning son back. "Someone's tired." Matthew just snuggled into her embrace.

She put him in his crib, putting the baby monitor on. "Good night my love." He just yawned, falling asleep quickly. She exited the room and went back downstairs, monitor in hand. Matt pulled her close and asked, "is he asleep?" "Out like a light." "Good. Love you Lexi." "I love you too." Soon enough, the clock was counting down to midnight. Beth and Jeff were together, Ruby asleep in the guest room in her crib. Shannon had Kendal in his arms, and was massaging her still flat stomach. The other couples were together, waiting. Matt kissed his wife when the clock hit zero, hands on her hips. She returned it happily, hands on his chest. When they broke apart, he murmured, "Happy New Year's, Alex." "Happy New Year's Matt."

****

**I am so sorry for the long wait. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Had to re-do the end of the chapter. Thanks to jaylaboo62. Hope whoever reads this enjoys it. I have a poll on my profile.**

**/**

Matt asked, "are you gonna come to the pay-per-view and tapings with me?" "The PPV, yes." "But not the tapings." "No. I'm needed at Raw." "For?" "My dad is going to be announced as the first inductee into this year's Hall of Fame. And I need to make an appearance." "Okay. Coming back after?" "Yeah." "Congratulate him for me." Alex smiled and nodded. "I will."

They were at the pay-per-view. Matt said, "I have to go check in. Will you be okay?" "Yeah. I'm going to go visit." "Be careful." "I will." He kissed her lightly, then kissed their son's forehead before leaving. "Looks like it's just us buddy. Ready to go visit some people?" Matthew just giggled, making her smile. She easily found the Fortune locker room and knocked. She smiled and greeted, "hey Naitch." "Hi darlin'. That your boy?" "Yeah." He glanced back and opened the door wider. "Come on in." "Thanks." She walked in and seen AJ and Frankie(Kaz) talking. They both smiled when they seen her. "Hi Alex", AJ greeted, hugging her. "Hey." Frankie hugged her next. "Hi Allie." "Hi Frankie." She then hugged Ric. "Wanna hold him?" The elder man nodded and accepted the small bundle.

"Ric, meet Matthew Michael Hardy." "He's adorable Lex. Looks a lot like Matt." "Don't I know it." "He has your pretty blue eyes though." "Always the charmer. And thanks." "Shawn see him?" "Yep. Chris did too. He loves his new nephew." "You two were always close." "Never more than siblings." Bobby and James soon showed up and both held Matthew. James said, "he's cute, Lex." "Thanks." She soon went to see Mickie, Matthew with her. "Hi Micks", she greeted, finding the brunette alone. "Hi Lexi. I see you brought Matthew." "I did. Just for the night." "Raw?" "Yeah." "Okay. Can I hold him?" "Sure." She handed Matthew over, who was happy with the attention he got. "When are you leaving?" "Early morning." "Cool. You goin overseas with us?" "No. I'm probably gonna go visit my dad." "Okay." She left early the next morning, going to the arena for Raw after the plane landed.

She walked in and went to find Vince's office. She knocked and heard his familiar voice call out, "come in." She smiled when she seen him and Hunter. Hunter pulled her into a hug and said, "I've missed you squirt." "I've missed you too. Hi Vince." Vince hugged her and said, "hi Alex. Is this the newest addition?" "Yep", she replied, picking up her son, handing him over. "Meet Matthew Michael Hardy." Matthew looked at Vince and smiled. "He's adorable. He has your eyes." "I know." Hunter got him next. "He's gotten big. See your dad yet?" "Nope", a new voice said.

They all looked and seen a smiling Shawn. "Hi dad." "Hi princess. You just get here?" "A few minutes ago." "Good." As Shawn held his grandson, Hunter informed her, "the boys are looking forward to seeing you." "I've missed them. Especially Luigi." Vince asked, "still using the nicknames?" "Yeah. Habit now." "Understood." She visited them for a while before going to visit. She spotted Ted talking to Maryse. She waited for the Diva to leave before calling out, "Luigi!"

Ted turned and grinned. "Peach", he exclaimed, jogging up to her. She hugged him warmly, smiling. "Hi Peach." "Hi Luigi. Ready to meet my son?" "Yeah." "Your hands clean?" He nodded and Alex picked up Matthew, carefully handing him to Ted. "Meet Matthew Michael Hardy." Ted smiled at the baby. "He's adorable, Peach." "Thank you. Mario here?" "He's around. I've missed you, Peach." "I've missed you too, Luigi." They were walking around when a voice greeted, "hi Peach." She looked and seen Randy. "Hi Mario."

Randy hugged her warmly, smiling. "I've missed having you around, girly." "I've missed being around." "Can I hold him?" Alex nodded and handed Matthew over. "He's adorable." "Thanks. How's the family?" "They are good. Alanna's getting big." "I bet." "How's Matt?" "He's good. He's going to TNA." "What about you? TNA or WWE?" "I don't know. All I do know is that I'll be around til Mania." "Good."

**/**

**Sorry about the wait. Reviews appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to whoever is reading this.**

****

Jerry was standing in the ring, mic in hand. "Now, to introduce the first inductee into this year's Hall of Fame, please welcome former WWE Diva, Alex!" The fans cheered as Alex showed up, wearing a charcoal gray tee, blue jeans, and gray and white cowboy boots. She slapped the fans' hands as she walked down to the ring, smiling. She entered the ring and accepted the mic, kissing King's cheek, making the man grin before leaving the ring. "Hello Nashville!" The fans cheered wildly, making her smile. "Wow. I missed this." As fans chanted, "please come back", she smiled brightly. "I just had my son in December. Give me some time. But, tonight isn't about me. As King said, I have the honor of introducing the first inductee into the 2011 Hall Of Fame.

"I've known this man forever. He is definitely one of the greatest entertainers this business has ever seen. He's has some good times here, and some not good times. But, he gave it all for you guys, night in and night out. Roll the clip." After the clip, she continued, "please help me welcome the man who me and my two sibling have the pleasure of calling dad, _the _Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels!"

As Shawn came out, the fans went nuts. Alex clapped, enjoying the moment. Shawn entered the ring and the two shared a look before smiling, sharing a hug. Soon enough, Alberto showed and was superkicked. Once backstage, Shawn hugged her again and said, "nice intro." "Thanks. I enjoyed saying it." "Are you coming down to Texas soon?" "Yeah. When Matt goes overseas, I'll be down." "How long is he gone?" "Little over two weeks." "You've dealt with worse." "Yeah. I don't like it though." Shawn hugged her again, making her smile slightly.

Alex smiled up at Matt as he held her close at the airport. "Are you sure that you'll be okay here?" "Yes. I got people I can call. Be careful though. I don't want to get any calls that you've been injured." "I will. I love you Lexi." "I love you too Matty." "I love hearing you call me that." "I love calling you that. That, and I'm the only one that can get away with it." He smiled and kissed her. "I love you Lexi." "I love you too Matty. Call me when you land." "I will. Bye." "Bye." He said good-bye to their son, stole another kiss, and left. Alex sighed and went back home with Matthew.

Matt called home often, checking in on his wife and son. James caught him one day looking at his phone, smiling slightly. "Miss them?" Matt nodded, putting the phone away. "This is the longest I've been away since Matthew was born." "It's rough. And, I understand the feeling. But, so does she. Better than most I can guess." "How do you figure?" "Well, look at who her dad is. He was gone for most of her childhood I'm guessing." "Yeah." "See. Plus, I can guarantee your welcome home is sure to be a hell of a lot better than his was." Matt had to crack a smile at this. "Very true."

When Matt got home, he smiled. He turned when he heard the door open to the garage. He smiled as Alex jumped into his arms, hugging him. He returned it, holding her weight easily. "You're not hurt, are you?" "No." "Good." She then kissed him. "I missed you Matty. Welcome home." "I missed you too. And thanks." She led him into the house, stealing a kiss before doing so.

The next morning, Matt left to run errands, so Alex decided to clean. Every time she passed by Matthew's swing, she either tickled him or gave him a kiss. She was cooking lunch when a voice greeted, "hey Alex." "Kitchen." Kendal walked in and Alex smiled. "Hey Ken-doll." "Hi." "Shan here?" "Outside with Matt." "Staying for lunch?" "You have enough?" "Yeah." "Then we'll stay." Matt and Shannon then walked in. Matt waited for her to put down the hot pan before wrapping his arms around her waist, and burrowing his face in her neck. "Smells good." "Thanks." "Food too." She pulled back and kissed him. "Still a charmer." "Just for you." She kissed him again, smiling.

"Not in front of my nephew", Kendal commanded, joking. "He loves it", Matt replied, hugging Alex. "Really?" Matt nodded and said, "let him look at us." Kendal turned Matthew and heard the boy make a happy sound when he seen his parents hugging. Both Shannon and Kendal laughed, amused. As they ate, Shannon asked, "you coming down to Orlando for Valentine's Day, Alex?" "Yeah. Figured that I could visit people." "Good." They kept eating, joking around. Alex leaned on Matt when she was finished. He just kissed her forehead, happy to be home.

**Sorry if you were waiting.**


End file.
